


Only In Mexico

by Morganaismyqueen



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/pseuds/Morganaismyqueen
Summary: "she should not be letting him do let alone welcoming him to do so by moving her head to the side and letting out a sound she’s never made in her life as he scrapes his teeth across her collarbone, she wonders absently that if she had let him if Kyle would’ve done anything like this, made these sounds come out of her or made her heart race the way it was racing now."
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Only In Mexico

Kate is entirely positive that this is not where her father wanted her to go after all they went through in that temple. He wanted her to leave and get to safety and maybe go find an obscure cousin to stay with and then go to college and live a full, human life full of nothing special and the thing is Kate would have done that without a second thought if Seth had simply declined her offer of company after they were finally safe from the chaos there. He didn’t though and here she is and here he is and this is where her heart belongs now, in the hands of the man who led to her entire family being destroyed by that god-forsaken place.

She would love to say that she lasted until after Amaru but things got weird before that, they got weird mere hours after they left the temple as she sat and started to reconsider getting in the car with him. He wasn’t very talkative and the only thing they really had in common was their shared trauma at that hellhole and he didn’t come out with his brother so she had to assume and fill in the blanks on what happened there but he didn’t ask about her father or brother and she certainly was not going to be the first one to ask so they rode in silence, only softened by the radio on a low volume as the mid-day sun wore into the sky above them. Seth had glanced over at her more than once but continued to say nothing and she was trying to doze in the passenger seat and resigning herself to a foreseeable future in a car with a man at least a decade older than her who rarely spoke, who seemed to have a violence problem, not a fantastic idea but one she could work with. She just wanted to be safe and this felt safe so she remained.

Seth pulled over only when the tank ran low and it was almost night again, Kate was getting more and more twitchy as the day turned to night and she was feeling clammy and her heart just wouldn’t slow down and she knew this was probably the shock finally wearing off and it was really just hitting her and Seth reached over when he pulled into a barely open or running gas station and grabbed her hand, prying open the tight fist she had made, nails digging into her palms and held her small hand between both of his much larger ones and took his sunglasses off to catch her eye and smile at her and nothing was okay but she felt much better knowing he hadn’t decided to ditch her or that he really didn’t want her there. A simple gesture allowing her to feel slightly lighter and more comfortable than she had before and she nodded at him once and tried her best to smile through the tears that wanted to fall and she thought maybe she would be okay in the end.

She hates him so much when he’s high, it’s not constant, and it's not always but its often enough; The biggest tell of how far she’s letting so many things slide is that he had choked one night after he dosed himself and so she’s taken it upon herself to shoot him up so maybe he doesn’t die on her, he’s all she has and she can’t stand the idea of being alone with this weight on her but she hates the sight of him every time he comes back with that little bag or she sees the way his eyes glass over and he rests. She wants to be sick with the hatred she feels when she sees him doing this to himself (and to them) but she takes the needle and does what she’s been doing since their first few weeks here and handles things and boxes her emotions and problems away for a later time (that will never come, there is no sorting these traumas and these experiences, maybe this is why Seth uses the way he does, acts the way he does) she knows this isn’t the first time he’s been on drugs, obviously someone doesn’t just start doing heroin one day out of the blue but she still can’t stomach him when he’s like this so she leaves and she hopes he’ll be safe in whatever room they’re staying in until she gets back. She knows he feels guilty about it, bad about what he’s doing to himself and to her by forcing her to be around it and even so much as be a part of it but he can’t stop and she can’t leave so that leaves very little room for anything else.

The first time they kiss, they touch, the first time the whole 'thing' begins; she’s screaming at him for something or another, who knows what it was now but then it seemed as though he was personally trying to piss her off and it had worked like a fuckin’ charm and she was so angry at him and she just wanted to beat at him until her hands were bloody; Seth grabs her arms as she just absolutely pounds her little fists into his chest and sure they might leave a couple bruises but she’s small and mostly just swinging to feel something and he really gets it like truly very well gets it but he doesn’t need this type of emotional turmoil right now when he’s trying to get himself under some form of control that isn’t constantly high on herion and fear so he grabs at her wrists and squeezes them until she stops trying to hit him and stares up at him with a burning anger that makes him think twice about letting her go, afraid she might use something on the table thats next to them to hit him before he gets ahead of it, just a little so he holds onto her and lets her breathing slow down to match his calming breaths, they still haven’t moved away from each other and he’s still holding her wrists and she’s staring up at him now like she’s rethinking hating him and he looks down and decides that maybe he is the kind of bad guy that Richie started to become in the end and he kisses the underage girl that was once his kidnapping victim and thats not the big shocker, the shocker is that she doesn’t move away or yell or hit or protest at all she just sort of leans into him and begins to kiss him back and things move a little faster than he would like after that.

Kate thinks that maybe she should’ve stopped the kiss, or that she should be mad that Seth started it all but ultimately what she remembers most clearly from that night is the man who taught her how to properly rob a store, a person or a motel and who has been teaching her self defense and how to dismantle a gun in record time is also the man who is years older than her, more experienced than her in every capacity here and also is a reason behind her family being killed and her being stuck here; she doesn’t pull away and she doesn’t stop when he hesitantly, like he’s trying to give her a way out at every turn, moves his hands down to her waist and his mouth to the skin behind her ear and on her neck, kissing and sucking in intervals as he explores in a way she should not be letting him do let alone welcoming him to do so by moving her head to the side and letting out a sound she’s never made in her life as he scrapes his teeth across her collarbone, she wonders absently that if she had let him if Kyle would’ve done anything like this, made these sounds come out of her or made her heart race the way it was racing now.

Seth just moves them around so that she’s almost sitting on the small table that was once beside them, as they had charged back and forth at each other in their argument, she hasn’t even really registered the movement as she’s so caught up in the feeling of his gun calloused hands up onto her bare waist as he shifts her shirt out of the way, not completely off but certainly enough to tell her that this is where he is planning on this to go and if she’s got some objection, she definitely needs to let him know because he’s not sure he’s going to just stop on his own at all. 

He really doesn’t think about any of it until after its all happened, he doesn’t really think she does either, and later on when he looks back on it, the table and her sitting on it as he removed her articles of clothing without thinking and how he nudged her up and moved them to the bed only to lay her down so gently and so slowly so as to warn her again that maybe she doesn’t want to do this and she doesn’t even hesitate to pull at the hem of his shirt and the world somehow becomes much clearer and also the haziest its ever been.

Kate certainly remembers thinking maybe she would regret this later but honestly at this point, weeks into hiding in Mexico being the only surviving member of her family with the man who led them here….did it really matter if she found some measure of joy and comfort from this? Seth wasn’t a good man but she was starting to think she wasn’t all that good either. She goes through the points of being naked and laying there and she tugs at his shirt and he doesn’t move to go on top of her as she thinks he will or as she expects but instead, he urges her to bend her legs and then slides off the bed himself and pulls her forward rather quickly and roughly to be closer to the edge and looks up at her one more time, waiting for the final permission here as he knows there really is no going back from this and she nods, slowly, not fully registering in her state what the entire plan here is until Seth uses one hand on her stomach to tell her to lay back and slides the same hand back down her almost naked body to the edge of her cheap hastily bought underwear at their last stop at some little shop for tourists a few towns back.

Seths’ fingers trail at the edge for an almost torturous amount of time until he slides across the front of her panties, as wet as she is now realizing she is, they stick to her skin when he trails his fingers up and down her opening and she whines in response to the stimulation or perhaps the lack of it; she thinks maybe he’s hesitating again but instead he’s staring at his own hand trailing and barely touching her as though he’s amazed by whats happening, the look of awe in his eyes makes her groan as she turns to look away from it all again and shifts her legs a little more open in the hopes that he’ll finally do something and that seems to trigger him to finally move and he pushes his face towards her and drags that enraging tongue from the wet spot of her underwear to the top and then back down again as he drags his tongue rougher back and forth until the mixture of the his spit and her wetness had soaked through the cheap cotton things and Seth seems to finally grow impatient enough that he rolls them down her legs and it doesn’t even occur to her to be embarrassed or wonder what she should be doing or feeling in this moment besides the fact that the wet drag of his mouth was making her skin feel on fire and her thoughts all disappear entirely; she could really get used to that feeling.

Kate’s hands had found their way to Seth’s hair, which was now long enough to get a grip on and she had been telling him to get a trim but now she was just wildly happy that he hadn’t when she bothered him three days ago and oh that beard was rubbing in just the right ways that she was definitely going to be feeling later and those wet licking sounds as Seth just dove right in were never ever going to leave her mind-

Seth was definitely going to hell for this like he was fairly sure he was going to hell anyways for a list of things but this was the real big seal on the deal the big closer, having sex with the innocent preacher's daughter that he kidnapped and forced into a life of crime with him? Oh this was definitely top tier awful shit that he had ever done and he had done some fairly bad shit even very recently and arguably it had probably involved this poor girl and honestly this was not something he was going to lose any sleep over-in any bad way- but well maybe he shouldn’t have let it go this far but the longer he ate her out, the harder she gripped his hair and started to rub that pussy on her and the juices got all over his face and well he wasn’t used to his women (god listen to him) having well more than a small amount of hair on them at best, he wasn’t going to complain about any of Kate’s grooming habits and the hair was probably making the smell of her even a bit stronger as the time wore on and he definitely didn’t have any problems with that or how it felt on his mouth and face as she started to really grind and try to find some form of rhythm as she let out little whimpers when he sucked on her clit when she moved him closer and flattened his tongue into a long drag up and down as he let her use his mouth to get off however she wanted and closed his eyes as he groaned when he could just feel her getting wetter and more desperate each passing drag.

Kate didn’t realize she was truly making sounds until she felt Seth move his right arm down and off of her and started making more noticeable sounds of his own that seemed to match her movements and sounds that she realized he was getting off on this as well, he had shoved his pants off as much as he could crouching on his knees and was stroking himself roughly as she tightened her hold on his hair and watched his tongue go back and forth onto her skin as she moved her hips up and gripped onto his hair that bit harder as she could feel the pressure building under her skin and the look on his face and the sounds he was making to couple with hers was what finally pushed her over the edge as she shoved herself harshly forward and held his hair with both her hands as she ground out her release and whimpered through the tremors the gentle sucking and licks Seth continued to do left her in as he groaned his release out on his knees next to the bed

The overwhelming silence in the room in the aftermath---as Seth rested his head against Kate’s inner thigh, still able to smell and taste the girl he had just taken into his bed out of sheer impulsive stupidity---was palpable, Kate’s leg wasn’t entirely stable and one of her hands remained softly in his hair, just resting there as he rested himself on her naked lower body and processed perhaps one of the worst things he had ever done. The longer neither of them said anything the more Seth was sure Kate was never going to forgive him for bringing her to this experience, for taking away something that she should have given to some nice boy somewhere back in Texas not to a man at least ten years her senior in a dingy motel on the run from the law and vampires but she said nothing as Seth finally moved up and sat near her on the bed as she barely shifted and grabbed her underwear from the floor where it had fallen off her legs earlier in the encounter and slipped them back on.

Kate didn’t run, she still wasn’t entirely focused on the present moment and could still feel the ghost of Seth's beard on her skin and his mouth on her, she simply put her bottoms back on and lay on the bed next to where Seth sat silently staring off, barely noticing her as she reached out to touch his arm and tug him to lay down with her; there was going to be a moment, very soon where they needed to address this and figure out where this left them personally but that moment just didn’t seem fit to happen just yet, not in the joyful silence that Kate finally felt in her mind or the easy sigh that Seth let out as he rested his head on her chest as she pulled him down to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> am I straight? no. am I going to keep being way too into this hetero couple? yes.
> 
> lmk how it is guys, I've never published porn in any capacity so I'm a little iffy on it and will be trying to improve
> 
> (also I can't seem to sort how to format correctly or maybe it just looks weird to me)


End file.
